The Nightly Debate
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Shunsui and Jūshirō just can't decide on what to watch at night. / ShunUki. Rated M for language.


For as much as Shunsui and Jūshirō have always agreed with one another, they have had their differences throughout the years. After they had moved in together, they realized that their greatest differences lied in the bedroom.

Of course, Shunsui and Jūshirō have never been like a normal couple. Instead of disagreeing with one another over sexual matters in bed each night, they commonly discussed a more serious matter; what they were going to watch on television that night.

Being the more serious man that he is, Jūshirō enjoys watching informative shows. He enjoys the occasional, child-friendly sit-com as well, the ones that he would be able to watch with his younger siblings. On the other hand, Shunsui preferred shows of a different sort.

Shunsui's favourite type of television show was reality t.v. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed watching the hectic, staged lives of spoiled celebrities, but after the first episode of "The Real Housewives of Orange County," Shunsui was hooked.

As he told Shunsui quite regularly, Jūshirō absolutely hated those types of shows. He didn't understand why anyone would get on television and act in such ridiculous ways, making a fool of themselves to the world. He himself would never do such a thing.

"Jū, come on! It's the season finale of 'Keeping Up with the Kardashians! I can't miss that!" Shunsui whined as he clung to his pale partner, trying to pry the remote control from his hand. Jūshirō rolled his eyes, scooting away from him in bed.

"Shunsui, no. I can't handle that sort of foolishness tonight. You've had the television every day this week; you can't have it tonight, too." Jūshirō muttered, shaking his head. "I deserve to have control of the shows, too."

"But Jū!" Shunsui wrapped his arms around Jūshirō's waist, moving a bit so that he could lay his head in the other male's lap. "I can't miss this! It's the season finale! What if Kim is pregnant again? And what's going on with Kris? That's my girl, Jūshirō! The Momenger is the shit!"

Jūshirō once more rolled his eyes, pushing the brunette away. He would not be swayed by Shunsui's actions, not this time.

"I refuse. You cannot make me watch another episode of that; not tonight!"

"Dammit, Jūshirō! I need to watch it!"

"That's too bad, Shunsui." Jūshirō said with a stern tone in his voice. He wouldn't sit through another night of the Kardashians! He couldn't! The pale man already felt as though the idiotic show had corrupted his mind. One more episode could kill him.

"Jūshirō, just give me the remote! Don't be so stubborn, my dear. I have to see that!" Shunsui trailed a hand up his partner's chest, trying to distract him from the conversation. "It's actually a really great show!"

"For the last time, we don't need to watch that. I don't /want/ to watch it!" Jūshirō moved away again, moving far enough away from Shunsui that he could swing his feet off of the bed. "Forget it. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Don't do that." Shunsui quickly followed Jūshirō, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist, keeping him close. "I promise, if you let me watch this, I'll make it up to you." Shunsui whispered into his partner's ear, placing a line of delicate kisses from Jūshirō's earlobe to his chin. Shunsui gave his lover a mischievous grin. "Please?"

For a moment, Jūshirō remained silent. He truly wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another episode of that obnoxious "reality" show; but really, wouldn't Shunsui make the endeavor worth it?

"... After tonight, I am never watching this show again, Shunsui." Jūshirō finally replied, making Shunsui almost jump in excitement.

"Sweet! Thanks, Jū~!" Shunsui gave Jūshirō a long, passionate kiss before pulling him onto the bed and stealing the remote from his grasp.

"Remember, Shunsui, I have work in the morning." Jūshirō reminded as Shunsui took him into his arms. The brunette's gray orbs were already glued to the television screen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Shunsui muttered, turning the volume up. "Now be quiet, dear. My girl is talking."

Sure enough, Kris and Kim were having a discussion about their family affairs. Jūshirō laid his head back against the bed and closed his eyes.

"Aww, look at little North, Jū! Look at him!" Shunsui cooed, shaking his pale partner. Jūshirō begrudgingly opened one of his irritated green eyes to gaze at the screen. "We need to have a little baby like that!"

Before Jūshirō could even consider replying, Shunsui burst into laughter. Jūshirō then glared at his lover in obvious annoyance. On the screen, Kourtney and Scott were joking around with each other in countless inappropriate ways.

"I fucking love this show!" Shunsui exclaimed through his laughter, looking at Jūshirō with unnecessary amusement. Jūshirō only sighed.

"I know you do, Shunsui. I know you do."


End file.
